M16
The M16 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M16 is fully-automatic in the campaign. It is the starting weapon in "Operation 40", where it is equipped with an ACOG scope and M203 Grenade Launcher. Also, a silenced M16 is seen in the hands of Carlos; M16s equipped with ACOG Scopes are held by Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and many other CIA agents throughout the mission as well. It is also the starting weapon in "S.O.G.", where it is equipped with a Masterkey. It can be found throughout "S.O.G." with different attachments. An M16 can also be found in "Crash Site" off the bodies of dead teammates. Overall, the M16 has low recoil, a high rate of fire, and medium damage. Multiplayer The M16 is a free weapon unlocked in one of the default classes at level 1, equipped with an ASP, and with the perks Scavenger, Steady Aim, and Second Chance. The M16 is a higher damage weapon. One whole burst will usually suffice, but at longer ranges, an extra bullet may be required, thus an extra burst. The headshot multiplier allows for 1 less bullet, allowing for 1 accurate burst to kill an enemy from afar. This high damage is offset due to the M16 having the lowest "overall" RPM of all assault rifles, at a measly 459 RPM. The bullets shot in 1 burst will fly at 937 RPM. Both of these speeds are slower than the G11. The M16 has regular penetration. In the accuracy department, the M16 is generally deemed inferior to the G11, and in general, accuracy is decent. The iron sights can confuse some users, and the recoil is high enough to throw off aim with consecutively shot bursts. Allowing a window of delay between bursts will allow this recoil to settle. Handling of the M16 remains normal. ADS time is on par with the other assault rifles, and the hip-fire spread is a moderate size. However, the M16 has a very fast reload time, at 2.03 seconds regular, or 2.36 seconds for an empty reload. Reload cancelling can further hasten this already swift reload. The M16 has the usual assortment of attachment options. Optical attachments can work very well with this weapon. For regular engagements, the Red Dot Sight or the Reflex Sight will serve better at medium range if the user dislikes the iron sights. The ACOG Scope works better at long range, and strangely, will reduce recoil instead of increase it, making it extremely accurate as a marksman-infantry hybrid weapon. The Infrared Scope works in a much worse matter, increasing recoil and spread, while making Ghost pro users completely invisible. Due to the M16's nature, Extended Mags and Dual Mags are often not as viable on the M16, as the M16 isn't hard-pressed for ammunition like the FAMAS or AUG, and the M16 doesn't necessarily chew up its magazine. If another attachment is needed, it's not recommended to use these over the other attachment. The Suppressor will cut down on the M16's range, resulting in more hitmarkers compared to without. However, a player that finds themselves shooting more than 1 burst most of the time on an enemy will find minimal drawback from this attachment. The underbarrel attachments are available, and can work very well on the M16 if close range prowess is wanted. The Masterkey and the Flamethrower prove to be very deadly up close. The drawbacks to both of these attachments should be considered, such as the Flamethrower being rendered useless against a Flak Jacket pro user, and the Masterkey's very low time to kill if the first shot misses. The Grenade Launcher will give a good medium-range weapon capable of clearing rooms or objective points with relative ease. However, its high cost, and that you only get 2 grenades to use, make its use less popular. In conclusion, the M16 is a very versatile weapon at medium ranges. What it lacks in close quarters combat, it makes up for it with great viability at gunfights from afar, and that the M16 is a free weapon to use. These aspects alone make it a commonplace weapon for players who prestige, and with players who just start playing the game. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The M16 is available in Zombies, it can be bought off the wall for 1200 points. Similar to Multiplayer it is a three-round burst weapon. Due to its burst nature, it can deal respectable headshot damage until around round 10, where it starts to lose its effectiveness rather quickly. Ammunition can be purchased from off the wall, and may be a common occurance to do so, as the M16 only comes with 120 bullets to fire, alongside its low damage, which further encourages players to shoot more bullets. When upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Skullcrusher". It becomes fully automatic, allowing it to shoot at a rapid 937 RPM. It also gains an M203 Grenade Launcher, which is very effective for clearing out crowds of enemies. The M203 can have a maximum of up to 9 grenades in reserve (these are affected by Max Ammo pickups). Damage is also increased by a modest amount. Overall, the Skullcrusher has a lower damage output compared to other Assault Rifles, but the addition of the M203 can prove as a valuable asset. *'Kino der Toten' - To the right of the Power Switch. *'"Five"' - In the laboratories. *'Ascension' - Next to Speed Cola. *'Call of the Dead' - On the wall behind the Flinger. *'Shangri-La' - On the right side of the door leading to the power room (if coming from the Mine Cart entrance). *'Moon' - In Tunnel 6, right next to the door leading to the power room. M16 vs Skullcrusher Gallery M16 BO.png|The M16. M16_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. M16 Reload BO.png‎|Reloading the M16. M16 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the M16. M16 ELITE.png|The M16's render on Call of Duty ELITE. M16 pre-release BO.png|The M16 as seen in the Black Ops Customization trailer. M16_Third_Person_BO.png|The M16 in third person. M16_Grenade_Launcher_Third_Person_BO.png|Third person view of the M16 that is equipped with Grenade Launcher. AK-74u in map Five BO.jpg|A M16 on a rack in the Zombies map "Five". Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The M16 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, using its Black Ops weapon model and burst fire mode. Singleplayer The M16 can be found in the hands of enemies in several missions. Although it is burst fire when used by the player, it is fully automatic when used by enemies. Its first appearance is in "Checking Out" where it is used by Viet Cong units. Call of Duty: Ghosts The M16 appears in the perk icons for Reflex and Overkill. Reflex menu icon CoDG.png Overkill Perk Menu Icon CoDG.png Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The M16 returns in Advanced Warfare. It was first introduced to Xbox One players on September 1, 2015. In order to unlock the base M16, players must receive a supply drop variant first. Multiplayer The M16 has high damage per burst, but has the slowest rate of fire of any burst-fire assault rifle. It is best suited for long range combat, handling well with careful aim and patience. The M16's iconic iron sights are very obtrusive on part of the carrying handle, so optical attachments are optimal for target acquisition at a distance. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Stock *Tracker *Dual Magazine *Grenade Launcher *Foregrip *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants Gallery M16 AW.png|The M16 in first person M16 ADS AW.png|Aiming down the sights M16 Reloading AW.png|Reloading Call of Duty: Black Ops III The M16 was added to Call of Duty: Black Ops III's multiplayer on February 7th, 2017. Gallery M16 BO3.png|The M16 in first person M16 ADS BO3.png|Aiming down the sights M16 Reload BO3.png|Reloading M16 Pick Up BO3.png|Picking up the M16 Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *An M16 equipped with Flamethrower's heat-shield is red, which cannot change with camouflage. *The Create-A-Class picture shows a windage/elevation adjuster, but the in-game model doesn't have one. *During Killcams with the M16, sometimes when multiple bursts are fired, the audio can become out of sync, and it fires some bullets without sound, and some burst with only the sound of two bullets. *The HUD icon/killfeed icon of the M16 has a longer magazine than the actual in-game model. *The M16 with Red Camouflage only has a few red spots on the receiver. *On the receiver, above the magazine, it says M16A1 CAL. 5.56 MM 915470, and on the other side, behind the magazine, it says Firearms Division Industries Hartford Conn. USA. *In the level "Crash Site" if the player kills a U.S. Marine and picks up his M16, it will not make any noise if shot or reloaded. *The M16 has a cameo in Dead Ops Arcade, appearing on the loading screen. *In the level "Operation 40", Carlos' M16 does not have the carrying handle. *In the Zombies map "Five", an unobtainable M16 can be found on a rack. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *The M16 shows noticeable signs of wear, mainly around the charging handle. On the charging handle are missing chips of paint, and on the carrying handle below the rear iron sight post are several scratches. *The carrying handle is not changed by any camouflage. *"PROPERTY OF U.S. GOVT. M16A4 CAL 5.56MM 23514284" and "MANUFAC. SHG GAMES SF CA" can be seen inscribed on the left side of the M16. Video Weapon comparison between the M16 and G11 References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles